I'm Walking On Sunshine
by Byakuzee
Summary: It was a meeting of two, bright suns. Oneshot.


No, it wasn't my idea. And yes, it's glorious.

**Title: **I'm Walking On Sunshine.**  
Rating: **T.**  
Pairing: **Kagura/Ryohei.**  
Fandoms: **Gintama/KHR.**  
Summary: **It was a meeting of two, bright suns.

* * *

I'm Walking On Sunshine.

* * *

It all started with Sakamoto laughing in his usual annoying way as he told them about his generous gift for them: a portal that would lead them to any planet they want for a day.

Gintoki, face serious and eyes utterly hopeful, asked if there was a planet made out of candies like the one he saw in some movies they watched the other day. Sakamoto thought about it for a second before he said yes.

Gintoki was about to tell Shinpachi, Kagura and Sadaharu to pack their bags because they're going to Candy planet when he noticed that Kagura already chose her destination as she entered the portal, doors closing behind her along with that.

Still laughing, Sakamoto told them then that they couldn't follow her; since the portal was set one destination at a time, they could wait for her though.

The remaining Yorozuya sighed as they sat, hoping inwardly that Kagura would be alright wherever she was.

* * *

She was sure that she wasn't in Edo anymore; there were no flying cars, the people walking in the streets weren't wearing yukutas and kimonos and there were no aliens. Oddly enough, the residents of this planet looked very unalien-like themselves.

They spoke Japanese though, and that was good enough for her.

She was about to head for a food-stand filled with delicious looking things when she heard someone speaking over a megaphone, _"Win over me and you'll get a prize money and an invitation to the boxing club!"_

Looking around, she saw that the speaker was a young, grey haired, shirtless young boy standing in the middle of a ring.

Kagura thought about it for a second and decided that she should participate if she wanted to buy herself some snacks.

And so, just when the boy was asking, _"Who will face me?"_ she raised her hand.

Being the only one who showed a will to get involved with this,_others were avoiding the boy for some reason,_ he excitedly told her to get into the ring.

* * *

Ryohei was getting somewhat bored with how the people were avoiding his section in the festival, just because he defeated every person who stepped into this ring didn't mean that there wasn't a chance for them to beat him. How could he find more people to join the boxing club if no one was willing to give it a try?

Just when he was calling for the last time of the day, a girl wearing a red Chinese outfit raised her hand.

He immediately told her to step forwards, happy that someone was finally going to face him.

He gave her a pair of boxing gloves and announced the start of the fight the moment she wore them.

And thus, his day started to get a bit more interesting.

* * *

The girl was a powerful opponent no one should take lightly _at all_, her punches sent him flying and crashing through many stands around the ring.

Ryohei didn't give up though and got up every time he fell, the girl grinned happily for that. "You're fun."

"And you're extremely strong! I have to get you to join the boxing club!" Ryohei grinned back as he got into the ring again.

Needless to say, their fight destroyed everything around them, much to the stand owners' dismay.

* * *

Announcing that she was the winner, Kagura took the prize money that was waiting for her on a table in front of the ring.

She was thinking of how many dangos (if this planet sold dangos anyway) she could buy when she heard the boy from before calling after her, "Wait!"

"If you want these boxing gloves back then fat chance, winner's claim," she noted immediately when he caught up to her after she stopped.

"You can keep them!" the boy exclaimed loudly. "Just join my boxing club!"

"Geez, you're loud. And I'm not here to join clubs, all I want is to eat as many as this prize money allows me before I leave," Kagura explained. Hopefully, the boy would understand that she didn't have time for clubs (maybe in Edo, but not here).

"You're not from here?" the boy asked, forgetting about his club for a moment.

"Nope, I'm from a whole another planet called Earth." She made a circle with her hands. "It's light years away from here."

The boy looked at her confusedly for a moment before he started laughing. "Good one! You're extremely funny!"

She stared at him, confused about what was funny about her statement. "Anyways, I'm here for a day so if you wanted to make yourself useful, you could show me the best places to buy cheap food."

The boy beamed brightly then. "Sure! I'll extremely show you around!"

* * *

And so, they walked along the streets of Namimori, buying all kinds of food and playing all kinds of games and making all kinds of property damage everywhere (thank God, Hibari was patrolling in another area far away from them) it's good that she came here when there was a local festival, the boy, Sasagawa Ryohei, said.

Kagura decided that she liked Ryohei, he bought her all the food she wanted (she didn't even have to use her prize money), commenting on the amount she ate with how Extreme she was and promptly made up bets to see who could eat more (she won every single one so far).

He was also nice and didn't annoy her much, she even decided that his loudness was cute in its own weird way.

As for Ryohei… let's say that he liked Kagura _very_ much. He has to, someone as extreme as her must be liked.

It's kinda saddening that she's here for only one day though.

* * *

At the end of the day, Kagura turned towards Ryohei and asked, "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Ryohei blushed furiously and uttered out an intelligent, "Bah…?"

Ignoring the other's state, Kagura continued, "I like you, you're fun to be around with and you eat a lot. So, do you want to?"

"But you're leaving today…" Ryohei, for once in his life, tried to reason.

"It'll be a long distance relationship." She shrugged.

"That's extreme," Ryohei muttered in awe before he shock it off and grinned. "Alright! I'll be your boyfriend!"

"Then as my boyfriend, we should get into that photo-booth thingy, I saw it in a movie."

* * *

When Kagura returned, she looked way too happy for someone who was in strange planet all by herself.

"Had fun?" Gintoki asked curiously. It was midnight, Shinpachi and Sadaharu were beside him, sleeping peacefully on the floor.

"Yes!" Kagura beamed, she then proceeded in telling him all the things she did in Namimori planet.

Gintoki listened to her as he yawned, smiling a small, fond smile along with that. He'll scold her for running off on her own in the morning.

For now, he'll let her talk about the aliens she met.

"Oh! And I got myself a boyfriend!" she exclaimed happily.

That made Gintoki wide awake.

Before he asked her to explain, she brought out a picture from her pocket and showed it to him.

There Kagura was, sitting beside a boy who looked strangely human, both of them blushing yet grinning brightly at the camera.

And what's with the boxing gloves?

* * *

End.

So, what do you think?


End file.
